I've Got You
by chibichibi k
Summary: SEQUEL TO I'M OKAY! - The mere sight broke his heart and the feeling of having failed in protecting Spencer cut Derek deeper than any knife ever could. - Slash - Morgan/Reid


_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. CBS does._

_This is the much demanded sequel to my story **I'm Okay.** You might need to read that first before you read this!_

_Enjoy._

* * *

_**I've Got You**_

Morgan was the first one through the door and into the chapel's basement when Hotch and Rossi finally deemed it time to move in on Cyrus and his men. Derek had been on edge ever since he had listened to _his_ Reid being beaten by Cyrus. Now, as he moved through the cleared basement, with his gun at the ready, he was focused solely on getting his young lover out of there.

_Hold on Pretty Boy,_ Morgan thought repeatedly as he waited for the women and children to make it down to the basement.

From their last communication with Prentiss, she was going to make sure all the women and children as well as Reid and herself were in the basement at two forty-five. Morgan checked his watch as the Strike force members swept through the adjoining rooms and got into their positions.

His watched beeped, a signal that it was now two forty-five and not even twenty seconds later, Morgan heard the clamour of footsteps as dozens of people rushed into the room. All of the Strike force sprung into action and escorted the women and children from the basement. Prentiss followed behind and Derek caught her arm as she passed him.

"Emily, where's Reid?" Morgan asked desperately, not bothering to keep the worry out of his voice.

"He- he's in the chapel with Cyrus."

"We have to get you out of here," Rossi spoke up from Prentiss' left.

"No, no, we have to get Reid!" She cried and Morgan could see the worry for the young genius in her eyes.

"Go," Derek told her. She was about to protest but he cut her off. "I'll get him."

Prentiss nodded her head but Morgan didn't see it for he was already headed towards the entrance to the upper levels, a few Strike force member following him.

They swept through the corridors silently, Morgan in the lead. Two of the men behind him fell back to disarm some of the explosives but Morgan didn't care. He was focused entirely on Reid, who was only thirty feet ahead of him.

Morgan arrived in the main area of the chapel just in time to see Cyrus slam the butt of his AK-47 into Reid's stomach.

Derek flinched when he heard Reid grunt in pain and then collapse to the floor. He was frozen and couldn't tear his eyes away from his lover's crumpled form.

It was different... Seeing Spencer beaten and injured, compared to hearing it happen – it was so much worse than he thought it would be. The mere sight broke his heart and the feeling of having failed in protecting Spencer cut Derek deeper than any knife ever could.

The sounds of shots being fired broke him from his stupor. Morgan surged forward and fired four shots into Cyrus' chest. Only when Cyrus fell to the floor and didn't get up again, did Morgan lower his gun and move to Reid's side.

"You alright, kid?" Derek asked quickly. He wanted nothing more than to embrace Spencer and kiss the life right out of the younger man. But with the Strike force members less than five feet away, he couldn't risk it.

Reid staggered to his feet, an arm wrapped protectively over his stomach and met Morgan's eyes and that's when the older man noticed the full extent of the damage done to his face. Spencer diverted his eyes, "I'm fine. Where's Emily?"

"She's fine," Morgan assured him. "Let's go." He wanted to get the hell out of there and make sure that Spencer really was okay. Derek knew that the young man was lying about being fine, he could see it in his eyes.

Reid nodded and they headed for the door to the basement. They never made it. Before either of them knew what was happening, one of the young women was holding Cyrus' detonator. Morgan had yelled at her to drop it. She didn't and in the next instant, Derek had forced Spencer out of the chapel and shielded him with his body as the chapel exploded.

It took some time for Morgan to pull himself back together and gain his surroundings. Thankfully, he and Reid had made it outside before the explosives had detonated, both of them spared. He looked down at the young man pinned beneath him before getting to his feet and helping Reid up.

"You okay, Pretty Boy?" Derek whispered and gently brushed some hair back behind Spencer's ear.

"Yeah, thanks," Spencer replied softly. He moved away from Morgan and headed down the stairs.

Derek would have pulled Spencer back towards him but he knew that the team would be wondering if they had made it out. They descended the stairs and before they got to the bottom, Prentiss ran forward and embraced Reid.

"Thank God, you're both okay," she said to them both as she pulled away.

"Yeah," Reid breathed.

"Emily, go tell Hotch and Rossi that we're okay," Morgan said seriously, a bit of authority in his tone to get his point across. "I'm going to take Reid to get checked out."

"Right." With another quick squeeze of Reid, she was off and headed towards the base.

Morgan placed a hand on the small of Reid's back and led the other man away from the smouldering chapel.

"Derek," Spencer said quietly. "The medics are in the other direction."

"I'm well aware."

Derek continued to lead Spencer to a secluded area to the side of the chapel. They were hidden from view so Derek pushed Spencer gently until the younger man's back was against a tree. He stepped into his personal space and took in the damage his lover had sustained.

Derek ran his fingers lightly around Spencer's black eye and then down across his split lips. "Oh, baby," he breathed.

"I'm okay, Derek," Spencer whispered. He moved a hand to cup his cheek. "I'm okay."

"No. No, you're not," Derek yelled. "He beat you... Why'd you...?" He couldn't finish his sentence.

"I did it to protect Emily."

"You shouldn't have!"

"Did you just want me to sit there and watch him hurt her?" Spencer yelled.

"No... That's not what I..." Derek trailed off. He pressed his body closer to Spencer, careful not to put too much pressure on the bruises that were sure to be forming under Spencer's sweater vest.

"I just want to keep you safe," he whispered and pressed a tender kiss to Reid's split lips. "I need to keep you safe."

Spencer wrapped his arms tightly around Derek and buried his face into the older man's neck. "I know," he muttered. "But you have to trust that I'll be able to keep myself safe when we're on an assignment."

Derek carded a hand through Reid's silky locks. "I do trust you. I just don't trust those psychos that you seem to attract."

The younger agent chuckled slightly. He buried his face further into Derek's neck as his quiet laughter turned into tremors and sobs.

"Spence?"

"It- It's nothing. It's just all catching up to me," he sobbed. "I was so scared I'd never – "

"Shhh... I've got you, Pretty Boy. I've got you."

They stood in silence. Derek whispered words of comfort and love into Spencer's ear, stroking his hands up and down his lover's back to sooth him. Spencer's sobs eventually faded away and he shook softly in Derek's arms as he waited for his emotions to come back under control.

"We should go and get you checked out," Derek said sweetly as he cupped Spencer's face. "And before you say it, I know you're fine but I just want to be sure, okay?"

Spencer smiled at Derek's protectiveness and let his lover lead him to the medics.

~ * ~

It took a few hours to get everything settled at the scene and when the team was done, they headed straight for the airport. Everyone was now resting tiredly on the plane as they flew back to Quantico.

Spencer was only one left awake. He got up to grab a book out of his satchel but before he could, Derek grabbed his wrist and pulled the younger man down next to him on the couch.

"Derek," Reid hissed quietly as the older agent wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. "We're on a plane surrounded by our teammates – who don't know we're together. Let go."

"No."

"Why?" It was you who insisted that we keep this quiet."

"I don't care! I almost lost you to a psychotic cult leader. You aren't leaving my sight until I can check you over myself and make sure that you're okay," Derek stated seriously.

Spencer ducked his head as a light blush coloured his cheeks. "I'm okay, Derek. You were there when the medics checked me out. They said I was fine."

"I'll decide that for myself," Derek paused and whispered the rest into Spencer's ear, "when I inspect every _inch_ of you when we get home."

Derek smiled his Cheshire grin when Spencer's blush darkened considerably. His smile widened more when he felt his lover relax into his side, giving into the feel of the older man's body and resting his head on Derek's shoulder.

It was only a matter of seconds before Spencer fell asleep, the stress and terror from the day finally catching up to him. Derek tightened his hold around his lover's waist before dropping his head onto Spencer's.

"Don't worry," Derek whispered into Spencer's ear. "I've got you."

The End


End file.
